marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 17
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Residents of King's Crossing: ** Emmett ** "Tiny" ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story happens between page 18 and 19 of . * The man with Julie Angel is Grey Landers who was last seen in . He is not seen again after this story although he is said to have gone to L.A. to pursue an acting role, as stated in . * Roberta the Fantastic Four's robotic receptionist appears here between and * Johnny mentions that Franklin and Alicia are in the hospital and are expected to recover and that even though Reed and Sue are moving out of the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four will stay together. Alicia and Franklin were kept prisoner and tortured by Annihilus from through , where he was defeated by the Fantastic Four. In the latter issue Franklin and Alicia are admitted to the hospital and Sue and Reed decide to get a home away from the Baxter Building to raise Franklin. * The root of this story revolves around the Skrull Cows, here are some facts: ** The Fantastic Four first battled the Skrulls in , at the end of that story Reed hypnotized three of these Skrull invaders into believing that they were cows and left them in King's Crossing. One was allowed to go free. From the perspective of this story, the events of Fantastic Four #2 happened six year previous. ** These three Skrull cows and their fourth companion were involved in the Kree-Skrull War which occurred between - . Where they were freed from their forms and helped the Super-Skrull capture Captain Marvel. They were later defeated by the Avengers and taken into custody again. ** This story states that they were killed at the end of that conflict, which is partially true. As explained in these Skrulls were forced back into their cow forms and were accidentally sent off to slaughter. Their beef ended up being sold commercially. also states that those Skrull cows were allowed to breed with normal cows creating Skrull/Cow hybrids. * Reed uses a Skrull detective device he states he created after their second battle against the Super-Skrull. That battle happened in . * Following the events of this story, the members of the Fantastic Four appear next chronologically continuing from page 19 of and then....: ** Reed appears next in after being captured by aliens who want to put him on trial for saving the life of Galactus. ** Ben next appears in where he helps Crystal prevent her Quicksilver from exposing their daughter to the Terrigen Mist. ** Sue, Johnny and Ben next appear in - when Doctor Doom unleashes Tyros on them. Publication Notes * The credits for this issue gives "special thanks" to Jim Salicrup, Tom DeFalco, and Al Milgrom. | Trivia = * On page 35, Reed Richards mistakenly refers to the Skrulls as "Skulls". | Recommended = | Links = }}